Song Epics
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Just a bunch of songs that I've messed up to include or be sung by the G-Wing Boys. Read and Review
1. Warning & My Name is

WARNING  
  
I don't own anything, whatsoever! I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of the songs I use. Don't own, no profit, don't sue.   
  
Also, these are spur of the moments songs that I find and decide to ruin them in my own way. You've been warned.  
  
MY NAME IS...   
  
As sung by Duo Maxwell  
  
Backup singers are Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, their lyrics are in parenthesis (blah)  
  
  
  
We see Duo dressed in his priest's outfit, his black baseball cap cocked to one side as he stands facing the crowd of screaming fan girls (and boys). The music to Eminem's song begins….  
  
( record scratches)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami  
  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami (2x)  
  
Ahem...excuse me!  
  
**stage lights up and fans scream louder**  
  
Can I have the attention of the class for one second...  
  
Hi kids! Do you like violence? (yeah yeah yeah!)  
  
Wanna see me blow up Oz troupes with my Gundam Deathsythe? (uh huh!)  
  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (yeah yeah!)  
  
Try 'cid and get fucked up worse than my life is? (huh?)  
  
My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight  
  
But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Ummmm..)  
  
Dr. G said: 'Duo you a base head...'  
  
Uh-uhhh! 'Then why's ya face red, man you wasted...'  
  
Well since age 12 I've felt like I'm someone else  
  
**special effects start going off. In the background, clips begin rolling where you see Duo and the other G-Boys are fighting in their gundams.**   
  
Cuz I left my original self on the streets of L2.   
  
Got pissed off and ripped Heero's laptop up  
  
**We see a pissed Heero stomp across the stage and grab Duo by his collar and drag him off stage while Duo busts out the last few lyrics and continues singing backstage**  
  
And smashed that thing I knocked Heero's clothes off like a space bomb  
  
I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
  
Faster than Relena who sat down too fast  
  
C'mere slut! (Shinigami, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)  
  
I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami  
  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami (2x)  
  
Ahem...excuse me!  
  
Oz Troupes wanted to kill me  
  
Thanks a lot, that only made me stronger  
  
I smacked then in the face with my scythe  
  
Chased them with a beam gun  
  
And blasted their suits there and back again (Owwwwwwww!)  
  
Walked in a strip club, had my jacket zipped up  
  
Flashed the bartender and stuck my dick in the tip cup (Wsssshhhhh...)  
  
***Heero arches and eyebrow, still continuing to drag him off stage**  
  
  
  
Extraterrestrial, running over pedestrians  
  
In a space ship while they're screamin' at me: 'LET'S JUST BE  
  
FRIENDS!'  
  
99% of my life I was lied to  
  
I just found out Dr. G does more dope than I do  
  
I told him I'd grow up to be a famous rapper  
  
Make a record about doin' drugs and name it after him (Oh thank you!)  
  
**we see Dr. G smoking some weed with a few of the L2 Colony Orphans that Duo use to hang out with**  
  
You know you blew up when the women rush the stands  
  
To try to touch your hands like some screamin' Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)  
  
This guy in White Castle asked for my autograph  
  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami  
  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami (2x)  
  
Ahem...excuse me!  
  
**Heero is suddenly gone, and a group of Oz officers enter and begin gunning down the fans, making a very pissed Duo**  
  
Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!)  
  
Shinigami don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
  
Oz Soldiers: I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die  
  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive  
  
**Duo kills the Oz Soldiers, fans cheer**  
  
Duo: Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide,  
  
I just drank a fifth of vodka...dare me to drive? (Go 'head.)  
  
All my life I was very deprived  
  
I haven't tasted Heero in years, my palms are too hairy to hide  
  
Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk  
  
I spit when I talk, I'll fuck Heero everywhere he walks (C'mere.)  
  
When I was little I used to get so hungry I would have to steal  
  
HOW YOU GONNA STEAL FOOD FOR ME? YOU AIN'T GOT NO HANDS!  
  
I lay awake and Heero straps me in the bed  
  
He put a bulletproof vest on and shot me in the head (BANG!)  
  
I'm steamin' mad (Arrrggghhh!)  
  
And by the way when you see Wufei? (Yeah.)  
  
Tell him that I hid his katana   
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...my name is (who?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami  
  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...my name is (what?)...  
  
my name is... Shin-A-Gami (2x)  
  
Ahem...excuse me!  
  
(fades out) 


	2. Gundam Waltz

Gundam Waltz  
  
As sung by Heero Yuy  
  
Original song by Jack Off Jill: Cockroach Waltz  
  
We hide in the colonies  
  
and under the stars  
  
We fight the group known as OZ, but we know  
  
That nobody cares  
  
We look at each other  
  
With a compound eye  
  
See something that's nothing  
  
and then start to cry  
  
You made me, J  
  
I am a no longer human  
  
You made me want...  
  
I am a no longer human  
  
I liked you once, J  
  
Fly quick past each other  
  
The cord starts to break  
  
I gave you too much  
  
That's my big mistake  
  
We look like each other  
  
Blast you into the depths of Space  
  
Then say that I won't, faithfully,  
  
As I kill all the rest  
  
You made me, J  
  
I am a no longer human  
  
You killed the human in me...  
  
I am a no longer human  
  
You loved me once, J  
  
Help me shut out painful world  
  
When Gundam pilot becomes a memory  
  
I once was human  
  
I no longer no what I'm fighting for...  
  
I am a no longer human  
  
I was you once, Duo  
  
I don`t want this, Duo  
  
I want you, Duo  
  
I don`t want this war  
  
I want you, Duo  
  
Gundams will rise, will crash, will burn 


	3. Heero

Heero  
  
As sung by Duo Maxwell at Heero Yuy's and Relena Peacecraft's wedding  
  
Original song by Jack Off Jill: Vivica  
  
Oh Perfect Soldier I wish you well  
  
I watch you burn in humid hell  
  
No other pilots no old missions  
  
will save you now  
  
She'll never change she's just too vague  
  
she'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh my Perfect Soldier, I wish you well I really do, I really do  
  
The pilot falls far from the suit  
  
He's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep him here with me  
  
and tell he that he's beautiful  
  
He takes the mission to escape from her  
  
and pretends that he's invisible  
  
Tormented demons he stays alive  
  
recalls when he was capable...  
  
Oh Perfect Soldier I wish you well  
  
I watch you sit I watch you dwell  
  
No broken leg, no loaded gun  
  
will save you now  
  
She'll never change he's not that brave  
  
She'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh my Heero, I wish you well I really do, I really do  
  
The pilot falls far from the suit  
  
he's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep him here with me  
  
and tell him that he's beautiful  
  
He takes the mission to escape from her  
  
and pretends that she's invisible  
  
Tormented demons he stays alive  
  
recalls when he was capable...  
  
Oh Perfect Soldier I wish you well  
  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
  
will save you now  
  
She'll never change she's just not there  
  
she'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh my dear Heero I wish you will I really do, I really do  
  
The pilot falls far from the suit  
  
He's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep him here with me  
  
and tell he that he's beautiful  
  
He takes the mission to escape from her  
  
and pretends that he's invisible  
  
Tormented demons he stays alive  
  
recalls when he was capable...  
  
He's empty and so beautiful  
  
I'll keep him here with me 


	4. Heero's Song

HEERO'S SONG LYRICS  
  
As sung by Duo Maxwell  
  
**We see Duo, Heero's in the background, looking out the window, Duo leaves the room and walks through their apartment. He exits from the kitchen onto the balcony where he sits on the ledge, rain slowly beats down as the music plays**  
  
[Intro - Spoken]  
  
Yo, I can't sing it  
  
I feel like singin  
  
I wanna fuckin sing  
  
Cuz i'm happy  
  
Yeah, I'm happy  
  
Ha Ha  
  
I got my baby back  
  
Yo, check it out   
  
[Verse 1 - Sung]  
  
Some days I sit, starin out the window  
  
Watchin this world pass me by  
  
Sometimes I think theres nothin to live for  
  
I almost break down and cry   
  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?   
  
But then I see my baby  
  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes   
  
[Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me  
  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
  
But then Heero comes back to me   
  
[Verse 2 - Sung]  
  
My Perfect Soldier [close up on Heero] keeps getting scars  
  
I watch his dreams die through his eyes   
  
People always run, cuz they don't understand him  
  
They just don't see his real side   
  
He acts like he don't give a shit, but it don't phase me,  
  
Inside it drives him crazy  
  
His insecurities could eat me alive   
  
But then the grip on the gun releases,  
  
Suddenly he's not crazy  
  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes   
  
[Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me  
  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
  
But then Heero comes back to me   
  
[Verse 3 - Rapped]  
  
Yeah and if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to the Perfect Soldier  
  
If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as his beam saber   
  
To show him how I feel about him, how proud I am that I got him  
  
God, I'm a pilot, I'm so glad that he didn't [Scene plays from where Duo and Heero first met] kill me  
  
Now you probably get this picture from my alter ego  
  
That I'm a pistol-packing terrorist who don't believe in god,  
  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
  
Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
  
Or try to live up to these expectations?  
  
Now look, I love Heero more than life in itself,  
  
But I got Relena that's determined to make my life a livin hell  
  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda kill her when I had the chance  
  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
  
So here's what I'm facin:   
  
7 Oz Troupes, My Beam Scythe's powers running low  
  
I've went to hell for Dr. G, I've been to bat for that doc  
  
I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for Dr. G  
  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why'd I stick my scythe up it?  
  
Woulda ripped the blade up if I'd seen what G was fuckin  
  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
  
I got Heero, maybe the only man that I adore, Heero  
  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
  
My baby's traveled back to the arms of the battlefield  
  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
  
It's like the greatest gift you can get  
  
The weight has been lifted   
  
Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me  
  
Cuz Heero knows that I'm a soldier too  
  
Death can take him from me  
  
**The rain has turned to hail and Duo enters inside, seeing Heero still sitting on the window sill, he goes to him and pulls him in his lap**  
  
[Outro - Spoken]  
  
Woo!  
  
I told you I can't sing.  
  
Oh well, I tried  
  
Heero, 'member when I said  
  
If you ever need anything, I will be right there?  
  
Well guess what?   
  
Shinigami's here.  
  
And I ain't goin nowhere my hero  
  
I love you! (kiss) 


	5. Pretty Fly

Pretty Fly  
  
As sung by Hilde  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Duo: And all the girlies say he's pretty fly for a pilot  
  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seÿs  
  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue, and he may have style  
  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in the battlefield  
  
So don't debate, a player straight (who cares he's gay anyway)  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway (only Heero maybe)  
  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go running to the safe house  
  
The world needs soldiers   
  
Hey, hey, do that scythe thing!  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Duo: And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a pilot  
  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
  
Now cruising in his Gundam, he sees his fellow Gundam pilots as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass!  
  
  
  
So don't debate, a player straight (he's gay anyway)  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway (only Heero maybe)  
  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go running to the safe house  
  
The world loves him  
  
Hey, hey, do that scythe thing!  
  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
  
He asked for a 02, but they drew a 20  
  
Quatre says he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the deadliest trip  
  
]  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me Duo, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seÿs  
  
So don't debate, a player straight (he's been gay since the show began)  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway (only Heero's the guy for him)  
  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go running to the safe house  
  
The world needs soldiers  
  
The world loves him  
  
Let's get some more soldiers  
  
Hey, hey, do that scythe thing!  
  
***You see Duo with a scythe. Smirking, he slices up the screen, and in the background you hear Hilde scream*** 


End file.
